Sora and Riku lemon's
by ironratgage
Summary: When Kairi,Namine, and Roxas go to Twilight Town for 5 weeks or more, Sora and Riku are left alone. What will happen? well the thing is in the name, and here is a spoiler: Kairi and the others will be back. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Sora and Riku Lemon's

by Ironratgage

chapter 1

Ok this is my 1st sex thing hope you will like it i will try to do as many chapters as i can spoiler there will be more then just Sora and Riku ;). and i have spelling probs if you mind helping me that would be MUCH help thanks and i will need new ppl to put in my fanfic so if you want a person in here tell me there name and personally and what they are wearing and what they like and ect. OK ON WITH THE STORY!

day 1

At destiny island, Kairi: SORA WAKE UP! Sora: Give me one more- Kairi: pushes sora out of the bed. Sora: OUCH What the hell Kairi? Kairi: Do you know what today is? Sora: July 6th? Kairi: Yes and do you know what happens today? Sora: umm... Namine: Today is the day when me Kairi and Roxas go to Twilight Town for around i dunno five weeks? Roxas: Or longer. Sora: SO THAT MEANS- Kairi: yes you and Riku will be alone try not to die and try not to kill him two... later that day Sora and Riku: bye everyone. Kairi Namine and Roxas: bye they said as they got in the ship.

thats all for chapter 1 i will try to do a Code Lyoko thing two please r and r and reminder you can get your own oc in the story i know this was short but when i get reviews i will make some more will thats all.

Kingdom hearts story's LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I KNOW YOU ARRE READING IT SO TELL ME WAT U THINK! I will make a new ff but i will restart this when ppl review and tell me wat they think so till then i am sorry :( if u read my profile i will make a code lyoko one... yea i am going to get a sheald so if anyone has a dragon or any weps omg rpgs... will in that case i am fucked pun inteded ;) and not intended 0:)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok will I read the reviews and was and no lie happy that in so little time I got 2 not counting mine or my girlfriend's one that she put, and ChocolatyFox if you have any ideas please tell me and TheAnnoyingVoice don't worry I am ok and don't mine and about the beta's i will try to find one and i am great with the lemons (thank you for pointing that out TheAnnoyingVoice) its that when im doing the stuff before the lemons or after ok so on with the story and i will be doing a point of view or pov form now on i will try so wish me luck not missing up ^_^ Say thanks to them TheAnnoyingVoice thanks a lot ^_^ and this all the the 2nt day

The next morning, the sun above Destiny Islands rose slowly, showing off a spectacular red sky that reminded Sora of Kairi. The seagulls were flying in the sky, trying to find fish to eat or leftovers from the humans.

After Sora and Riku got up and got dressed they went to the star fruit trees it was not hot but not cold as every great place is.

(Sora's pov)

'I saw the sun paint the sky red like and i thought of Kairi' I miss her I said siting next to Riku. Riku? Riku: yea? you think they will be ok? Riku: yes i do he said before moving his hand on mine and then took it off fast. You ok Riku? Yea Im he said as he said something under his breath. Riku put his hand on mine and lift it and I act like i did't know that he did.

(Riku's pov)

As I placed my hand on his he did not seem to care. Sora? Sora: yea Riku? He said when he started to hold my hand and he tried to pull a way quickly but I did not let him go. Whats wrong Sora? 'I am going to try something' Don't you like me sora i said with a smirked. Sora: yes why would- *Riku tighten his grip on Sora's hand*

(Sora's pov)

R-Riku... I said as his and my face became red. Then i pulled away. We went in to eat then we slept for all of the rest of the morning and day.

will thats all for this i promises lemon next chapter or not depinds on the reviews so Read and Review or r-r bye ^_^

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU AS FANS WANT (IF I HAVE ANY) OR TELL ME IF ITS BAD OR OK OR GREAT OR PERFICT BETTER YET GRADE ME AS I WAS IN SCHOOL PLEASE! And please dont go nuts on TheAnnoyingVoice she is helping me unlike a lot of you 6 review and over 220 views i am upset i want to hear from all of you if you do i will be happy but i don't know if you all like it or not i feel happy knowing that someone loves it and it wasnt a wast of there time :( I will make a new ff but i will restart this when ppl review and tell me wat they think so till then i am sorry :( if u read my profile i will make a code lyoko one GOD DANG IT, 314 VIEWS AND 7 GOD DAMN REVIEWS WTF PPL REVIEW SO I KNOW WAT TO DO AND IF U LIKE IT... and yaaa... 300 marker *smiles nervesty* umm... *gets sheald* ANARKEY! *gets flametrower* umm... *kick's dead body under bed* u don't wanta know 0_0 lets say there will be more and do's anyone know a good place to put dead bodeys? no reaseon...


End file.
